wikigamereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconeye Review 6: Legendo of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon
Wait a second... the Sonic 3D Blast review said that this was supposed to be my Metroid Prime review. Well... sorry guys. It's taking me longer to beat than I expected, but I promise I'll get started on it ASAP. Until then though, here's my review of Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon for the Wii/Xbox 360. Also, before I get to my review, I have an announcement to make. I will be starting my own wiki that I now will be posting my reviews on. I'll keep the current reviews on here, but I won't be posting any new ones to this site. If you want my new ones, go to this page: Falconeye Reviews Plot Dawn of the Dragon takes place a few years after the events of Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, which if you don't know the plot for the first two games, New Begining and Eternal Night, I would touch up on it before you read this review, or else you might be extremely confuzzled. Anyway, Spyro and Cynder awaken from their sleep and are chained together by Malefore's minions. They wake and are rescued by a cat named Hunter. As they escape, the are attacked by the Gollem. They narrowly escape after practically blowing up the Gollum's arm. Spyro, Cynder, Hunter, and Sparx escape to Hunter's villiage, and after rescuing another cat named Meadow, they travel to the Dragon City, which is under siege. After defeating the Gollem (now with an arm made out of some collumns he destroyed), Malefore resurects the Destroyer, an ancient creature who was said to be the one to bring about a new world... by destroying the current one. Unable to stop the Destroyer, Spyro and Cynder confront Malefore himself. Gameplay Dawn of the Dragon is mainly an Action/Adventure game. There are enemies that you need to fight, as well as a lot of puzzles you need to solve. The whole game is very similar to Legend of Zelda, you know, only with Dragons instead of a left-handed elf who can't talk for some reason.This is the first Spyro game to feature free-fly mode, meaning you can fly as far as you want for as long as you want. You're main attacks consist of clawing at enemies, using you're elemental attacks (Spyro has Fire, Ice, Earth, and Electricity, and Cynder has Venom, Fear, Shadow, and Wind), and you can also grab enemies and swing them around damaging any enemy that gets in the way, which is awesome. Along you're journey, you'll encounter various crystals. Red ones restore your health, greens increase you're elemental attack time, and blue ones work kind of like experience points that you can use to upgrade Spyro and Cynder's abilities. As far as the dragons go, you're free to play as whichever dragon you want, and are free to switch anytime you feel like it. There are some time's that you need to use a certain dragon to solve a certain puzzle (for example, using Spyro's fire breath to light a torch), but other than that you can play as whichever one you prefer. There's also a two player mode where one person controls Spyro and one controls Cynder. As far as controls go, I prefer the Xbox 360's controls. The wiimote's controls are kind of awkward, not to mention the fact that I got the game used and there's a glitch that causes the nunchuck to disconnect every 5 seconds. And I know it's not my wiimote that's the problem because it doesn't do that for any other game, but like I said, I got it used and it wasn't in very good condition to begin with, so I don't think it will be a problem for most people. I heven't played the PS2 or PS3 version, so I can't say much about it. Good Aspects If there's anything that makes Dawn of the Dragon stand out from other games, it's the graphics. Even for the wii. The game is also less linear than the first two games, so there's a lot more exploration, which to me is a plus. Also, the first two games got a little repetitive on enemies. DOTD doesn't do that near as much, so the combat is a lot more enjoyable. The final boss with Malefore is also very challenging, and to be honest, I haven't beaten him yet, not that I've tried that many times, but you get the idea, it's not pathetically easy like a lot of games now are. The voice acting is very good. Eli Wood, formerly know as Frodo Baggins from Lord of the Rings is now the voice of Spyro, and he's the best actor Spyro has ever gotten. The music is also great. Bad Aspects Other than the nunchuck glitch that most people won't have, I don't have too many complaints about it. The only thing I have to complain about is Sparx. He is EXTREMELY ANNOYING, and is the only actor I had a problem with. Family Friendliness This game is very similar to Legend of Zelda, including it's aspects that hint at the use of Black Magic. There's also a lot of fighting in the game. I kind of wish there was a rating between E10 and Teen where there was violence, but not "barely present" as some people say. I would reccomend it to ages 10 and up, maybe a little lower if they're mature enough. Conclusion I love Dawn of the Dragon. It's one of the best games I've ever played, especially the 360 version. With great actors, decent music, and incredible graohics, I'll give it a 7/10 with the title of GREAT! Next Up Next up, I'll be reviewing Epic Mickey for the Wii.